


Playlog: Quest 52

by signalbeam



Series: Playlog [2]
Category: Persona 4
Genre: Community: badbadbathhouse, Formatting is evil, Mara the penis chariot, Meta, Multiple Choice, Other, Second person POV, Side Quests, Social Linking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-09
Updated: 2009-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-18 18:18:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/signalbeam/pseuds/signalbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Souji continues to fill the badbadbathhouse. Things get stranger when the rest of the investigation team tries to help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playlog: Quest 52

January 17, 2012

_It's after school. The culpit has been caught. The only thing you can do is enjoy the time you have left. What will you do today?_

_[Roof_  
 _School building first floor_  
 _School building second floor_  
 _Practice building_  
 _ **>** Library_  
Go to town _]_

[loading...]

_You can study here, or work on your badbadbathhouse job. What will you do?_

_[Study_  
 _ **>** Work_  
See benefits of working] 

_You decide to work on your job on the badbadbathhouse. You wonder what kind of requests are waiting for you today._

_You diligently scan the requests to fill. Although they're in English, with your high **Knowledge** , you easily comprehend the requests!_

_You pick a request to fill! Your **Expression** greatly increases!_

_...?_

_You see an unusual request... It's in Japanese...  
... _

"Teddie wants to see Teddie scoring with all the girls!"

_... Accept?_

_[ **>** Accept the request  
Decline the request]_

_You've accepted_ **Quest 52: Scoring With The Girls!**  
...?!  
You sense someone nearby... 

_! It's Chie!_

**Chie**  
S-so! Fancy seeing you here.  
I can't believe you're looking at that website at the school library! What if someone else had seen you, huh?

_... What should you do?_

_[Tell her the truth_  
.....  
 _ **>** Say that you're working on an English project_] 

**Chie**  
Well, I guess if it's all in English, then not everyone can read it... but still! Doing that at the library? That's just wrong!

_You explain that you can't work on your job at home, since Nanako might see it._

**Chie**  
Why are you even working on this kind of stuff on the first place? ... Huh? Why is this request in... ?!  
Did _Teddie_ write this request? I'm going to kill that bear! Can you find a way to delete it?

_It doesn't seem as though you can..._

**Chie**  
Oh, well, then. I'll just have to deal with him with my feet.  
Hey. I've been wondering this for a while, but can you stick your hand through the computer?

_... Try it?_  
 _[ **>** Give it a try  
_ _Decline]_

_With your high **Courage** , you easily shake off any strange looks people are giving you!  
... However, the computer screen is solid. _

**Chie**  
Well, let's just hope Yukiko doesn't see this...  
... You weren't planning on filling that, were you?  
Oh, never mind! Let's just go home for today, okay?

_You agree to walk home with Chie._  
 _You talk with her about many things..._  
 _You feel like your relationship might get closer soon..._

[loading...]

 **Nanako**  
Welcome back!  
I went shopping today! The fridge is full of food!

_Make lunch for tomorrow?_  
 _[ **>** Make lunch  
_ _Do something else]_

_You decide to make lunch for tomorrow._

_Somehow... you have the ingredients to make octopus wieners!_

_How should you cut the wieners into perfect octopus shapes?_  
 _[_ **>** Cut a vertical line into the wiener  
 _Cut a horizontal line into the wiener  
_ _Cut both horizontal and vertical lines into the wiener]_

_... Something's gone horribly wrong... The wiener you made doesn't look like an octopus at all!_

_Obtained_ **Suspiciously Shaped Wieners**.  
 _In addition to this, you made_ **x3 Baits**.  
 _Time to go to bed..._

_...  
You dreamed that you were Dojima's father. It was a strange, awkward dream, but somehow, you feel a little closer to him..._

[loading...]

January 18, 2012

_You brought lunch with you. Who will you eat with today?_

_[Yosuke Hanamura_  
 _Chie Satonaka_  
 _Yukiko Amagi_   
_Rise Kujikawa_  
 _Kanji Tatsumi_  
 _Naoto Shirogane_  
 _Kou Ichijo_  
 _Yumi Ozawa_  
 _Ai Ebihara_  
 _Naoki Konishi_  
 **>** _Eat by yourself]_

_... In hindsight, there's no way you could serve those wieners to anyone..._  
 _You eat your lunch by yourself on the roof._

[loading...]

_It's after school. The culpit has been caught. The only thing you can do is enjoy the time you have left. What will you do today?_

_[Roof_  
School building first floor  
School building second floor  
Practice building  
 **>** Library  
Go to town] 

[loading...]

_...? You see Chie, Rise, Yukiko, and Naoto at the computers._

**Naoto**  
Ah. Senpai. I thought you would show up.

 **Rise**  
Chie-senpai, I didn't know you were so passionate about writing. Wow... You should become an author of some sort.

 **Chie**  
Uh, I don't know, Rise-chan. I don't think I'd be good enough for that. Yukiko's doing most of the writing, anyway.

 **Yukiko**  
Give yourself more credit, Chie. I never would've been able to come up with half of these scenarios.

 **Chie**  
Ahaha... You liar, you're the one who suggested most of them.

_... You decide to look at what the girls are working on. It's a text file..._  
...!  
It's a story about Teddie scoring with Kanji!  
... And Yosuke!  
... And you! 

_... What should you say?_  
 _[Encourage them_  
 _Demand that they stop writing_  
 _ **>**.....]_

**Rise**  
Aww, Senpai! You're no fun.

 **Naoto**  
Rise-san was the one who informed me of this... request. And... ah... I suppose you could say that I'm only an accessory to the crime, rather than an accomplice, or coconspirator.

 **Chie**  
Uh, yyeah. What Naoto-kun said!

 **Rise**  
Well, I don't mind taking all the credit, but you and Yukiko-senpai were the ones who did the most work.

 **Chie**  
... ugh, don't tell him that. You're not mad, are you?

 _[I'm furious._  
 _ **>** I'm okay with it.  
_ _.....]_

 **Naoto**  
Thank you for your understanding, Senpai.

_The girls look relieved._

**Yukiko**  
Oh, it's pretty late, isn't it? Sorry. My mother wanted me to pick up a stick of butter for the kitchen.

 **Chie**  
Butter? I think I still have a stick at home. Here, let's walk home together. I'll see you guys later, okay?

 **Naoto**  
I should leave as well. Grampa and I are working on a case together.

 **Rise**  
Is it really this late? Huh. I need to go check out a book. I'll see you later, Senpai, okay?

_All the girls leave...  
_ _... They left the textfile open._

_What should you do?_  
 _[Delete the story_  
 _ **>** Make some modifications  
_ _Write your own story]_

_... You suddenly have an idea!_  
 _You use find-and-replace to replace your, Yosuke's, and Kanji's names with the girls'! You pat yourself on the back for your clever thinking._  
 _...? An anon has replied to you._

**Anon**  
if there gurls why do you keep calling them all he  
fail try again.

_... It looks like you still have a lot to learn...  
_ _You're tired... time to go home._

[loading...]

 **Nanako**  
Welcome home, big bro!

_[ **>** Go to your room_  
 _Go out for the evening]_

_Someone's calling you..._

**Rise**  
Senpai! I saw your request! Geeze, Senpai, you could've bothered to change more details. I wouldn't have expected that sort of laziness from you!  
I'm so disappointed in you... The way it was before was so much hotter. That's all I wanted to say. Bye!

_... You feel the deep shame of your failure..._

_[Work_   
_Study_   
_**>** Sleep]_

January 19, 2012

[loading...]

_It's after school. The culpit has been caught. The only thing you can do is enjoy the time you have left. What will you do today?_

_[Roof_  
 _School building first floor_  
 _School building second floor_  
 _Practice building_  
 _ **>** Library  
_ _Go to town]_

[loading...]

_... You see Yosuke and Kanji at the computers.  
... You have a bad feeling about this..._

**Kanji**  
Yo, Senpai.

 **Yosuke**  
Hey, what's the meaning of this?! I'd never say anything like that!

_...?_  
You go over to read what's on their computer screen...  
...!  
Someone's answered Teddie's request with a copy-paste of your fill, with all the names switched back in! 

**Kanji**  
Senpai... Did you really write this?

_[Admit the truth_  
 _ **>** Say it was for an English project_  
 _.....]_

_... With the way Kanji and Yosuke are glaring at you, you don't think that'll work..._

_[ **>** Admit the truth_  
 _Say it was for an English project_  
 _.....]_

**Kanji**  
So... you're saying Yukiko-senpai wrote this. And Naoto. And Rise. And Chie-senpai. Together? L-like a... foursome, or something?

 **Yosuke**  
Dude, watch it. You're going to get blood all over your shirt again.  
Anyway, if that's true, then we have to strike back. We need to fill this request like it was meant to be filled.

_... You have a bad feeling about this._

**Kanji**  
I don't mind that, but... with Teddie?

 **Yosuke**  
You can cut-and-paste your name in later. Come on, partner, what do you say?

_... What should you do?_  
 _[Accept their help_  
 _Decline their help_  
 _ **>** Suggest they help you with something else entirely]_

**Yosuke**  
Not here, man!

_... What should you do?_  
 _[_ **>** Accept their help  
 _Decline their help  
_ _Suggest they help you with something else entirely]_

**Yosuke**  
See? I knew you'd come around. Come on, Kanji, let's brainstorm.

_With your masterful **Expression** , you, Yosuke, and Kanji all work to complete the request!_

_You've completed **Quest 52: Scoring With The Girls!** However, you now have another problem. In your pants._

**Yosuke**  
You know, I got an idea. Since Teddie made us all write this kind of crap, let's go into the TV without him. That sounds like punishment enough for that bear.

 **Kanji**  
...

_His nosebleed's starting again..._

_Yosuke calls the others for another group expedition._

_... Inside the TV, you and the others thoroughly explore one another..._  
 _It's quite the adventure..._

[loading]

 **Nanako**  
Welcome home, big bro!  
... Huh? Why do you look so tired? Are you sick?

_... You decide it's better to not explain...  
_ _You're tired... maybe it's best to sleep..._


End file.
